Spider's Transformation
by phantomtiger
Summary: What happens when you add the human element factor X into the DNA. Divide by an AU times giant AI robots stick together with webbing. Somehow New York and Megatron are not going to know what hit it when this spider hits town.
1. Chapter 1

Okay first actual chapter story I am put up anywhere so please be nice I know there are going to be some errors in here so at least let me know what you think. Any plot holes and stuff you see let me know about nicely. Any flamers will be used to re thaw out Megatron. Please enjoy

Steam filtered up through the manhole covers while shadows danced on the brick walls of the alleyways. A small feminine shadow slipped over the roof tops looking for any who would dare cause trouble on the hottest of summer nights. Sweet pored down the smile body as the costume vigilantly came to a sudden stop handing onto the walk with nothing but her hands and feet sticking her to the high wall. She panted swallowing a mouth full of dry air. Quickly becoming dehydrated the young woman rested her forehead against hot stone. One thing was curtain Ratchet was going to kill her for not bringing water on a night like this. Her own guardian was going to ground her for even thinking of sneaking out of the base. Yet here she was in the heart of down town New York swinging away without a care in the world just looking for trouble.

Ever since she had landed in an alternant dimension the young heroin had felt the need to go out and do something. Her guardian and the others had their own worries trying to find rogue decepticons. Often leaving her behind at nest worrying her self sick. So she dawned the little project she had been working on recreating ever since she had landed on this world. With quite a few modifications to say the least. The fabric was made from leftover fabric specially made for the troops of nest. It was made to withstand the shots of the smaller dicpticons guns and weapons. More durable for dealing with thugs on the streets. Crisscrossing the red fabric was a dark blue spider we like design now looking almost like flames when she moved in the shadows. Her long down died red hair fell around her shoulders in waves as the white eye pattern hid her vibrant green eyes. The spider on her chest blazed in white for all to see her blood heritage, that of the famed Spider-Man. On her left shoulder two red slashes in the forming an x, her mission in life. Like the spider on her chest was as symbol of the autobots on her right shoulder her new adopted family. Except for the top of her head where she hair fell like a water fall she was completely incased in the protective fabric.

Matching leather boots covered the soles of her feet once more the flame pattern running up her leg mid calf. Her hands done in the softest of the discarded uniforms she could find. She had to feel what she was sticking to at least so she knew what she was grabbing. Around her waist loosely hung a utility belt holding other useful little tools she had been playing with.

"Really a bad night to start patrolling the city Spider." She shook her head. "I am so stupid not like I can take the bus home either to late at night."

"Kid where are you?" Her white lends widened in shock as she looked down at the yellow car slowing down for a red light. A young man sticking his head out the window with narrowed eyes. "Know your around here someplace."

The whole car jolted with a shock as the girl leapt three stories landing on the hold without leaving a dent. The hologram deactivated in shock as the sports car revved making the whole body shake. "Hey Sunny what are you doing in Hell's Kitchen?"

"I could ask you the same thing kid and what are you wearing?" He demanded as she sat cross-legged on the hood there was no traffic this time of night anyway. Not in that part of town.

"What don't like?" She rested her hand on a closed fist as she gave a smile in her voice as he watched her. "Sorry was starting to feel a bit to cooped up for anyone's sanity needed to do some web swinging."

"They don't know your gone yet but your homing beacon was active and close to my patrol area babe." The yellow transformer gave a frustrated sigh. "So what's with the suite?"

"Would you believe an upgrade from my old one?" She held her wrist up over head where a white streaming of webbing attached to the pole over head. "Plus I felt the need to actually go out a try to do a bit of good on my own."

"Prime is going to kill me." The yellow lambo muttered as she stiffened police sirens echoing down the street. The young woman pushed off the hood swinging into the night as the transformer gave a small groan knowing that his night just got even longer.


	2. cops robbers and a bit of history

"You have got to be the craziest femm I have ever met!" Suntreaker's speakers rang out over the hero landed on the roof of the speeding car. The mech struggled not to throw her head over heals onto the hard street.

"Hey it worked didn't it?" She gave a small laugh as the two ripped around the corner. Her weight shifting to the right as the run roof opened allowing her to slip inside the interior easily. "Keep in mind I did warn you to stay out of the gunfight but did you listen to me?"

"Prime is going to have my aft girl when he finds out about this." Sunstreaker muttered as bullets bounced off his armor. "YOU decided to try to break up a gang war!"

"I trying to save the hostages." She snapped right back huddled in the middle of his back seat strapped in wincing with every shot that off the glass. "I would have been just fine if you hadn't come screeching into the warehouse just because I didn't respond for a few minutes."

"I heard shooting!" He screamed back tires screeching as he skidded into a parking spot in front of the police station. The sight of red and blue lights coming around the opposite way as she gave a giggle. "This has to be your best getaway plan ever though."

"It worked back then too." The masked eyes peaked up over the back windows. "I'll let Bobby know you said that. That boy always knew how to get out of trouble."

"I think we would get along just fine." Sunny gave a chuckle watching the gangsters being rounded up and hand cuffed.

Their own pursuers had been so busy with the haunted yellow car with the cause of their rage on the roof the shooters paid little attention to where they were being led. Both mech and young woman where rolling within the exterior Sunstreaker recording the whole thing for later much later. This was worth showing to the rest of the pod but only when they would not be getting put in lock down for the next ten years or so in Spider's case. In Sunstreaker he never did well with being put in a detention cell. Yet it would be so worth it to show it to a few of the new mechs in a month to two. When the punishments wouldn't be so bad.

"My gosh that is great." Spider laid down again as the windows darkened even more. "Wonder how long this is going to take papa is going to flip if we're not back before six."

"Good thing it's a Friday huh?" Sunstreaker chuckled as the two settled in for a long wait. "You get to sleep in tomorrow without Prime or Ratchet breathing down your neck."

"That was the idea." She pulled down the mask under her chin revealing a lightly tanned face from long days in the sun. Green eyes seeming to glow in the dim lights that filtered through the windows. "I am still trying to figure out how dad did this every day."

"Man your dad must have been really committed to this." Sunstreaker settled back on his shocks blocking out the sounds of chaos around them. "You never really do get into your life before Prime adopted you into our pod."

"Um my dad got the power during his senior year of high school." She explained looking up at the ceiling her arms crossed behind her head. "Believe it or not the class was taking a tour of a bio lab where one of their radioactive spiders had escaped."

"Are you kidding me!" He interrupted his voice dipping with shock. "They allowed a group of younglings into a lab where one of the experiments has escaped its cage?"

"Hey they didn't know it at the time." She chuckled closing her eyes with a sigh. "For dad it seems that everything went down hill real fast from there in so many ways. According to his journals the only good things that came would of the whole thing was that the friends he had been able to make. The wisdom he gained and the family that was about to grow. He was so proud that mom was going to be having a baby. He was even going to stop being a hero go back to finish his collage degree. We were going to be a really family."

The whole thing came spiraling from her lips almost every fight the one called Spider-Man fought. The lives he had saved alone trying to atone for one mistake that cost the life of the uncle who was more like a father. In the end he died saving his wife and child trying to live up to the words his uncle had ever spoken to him. It had become a legacy that would last two generation now. It was something that he would have thought to hear from a Prime.

"With great power comes great responsibility."

The yellow lambergenie slid to a stop next to the allie where the young hero had left her cloths. The gray of dawn was just starting to peak over the horizon of the city when these to troublemakers at last could call it a night. She was crawling up the wall going to get the clothes she had stashed on one of the ledges of the building so they could get onto base without getting to many strange looks.

"You live up to your family's legacy Angie." Sunny started the moment she slipped into his passenger seat. "Both of them, the lives you saved last night would have been worthy of the actions of a Prime."

"Thanks Sunny." She muttered through a yawn. "Glad you think that but its not that big of a deal. I'm just doing what many before me have done. Remind me to tell you about some of the friends my dad had before his death."

"Oh like who?" The limbo started onto the highway as her eyes wandered out the window watching the desert flying by. Hey eyes half lidded as the night's excitement started catching up with her. "Come on who were some of the major players back then?"

"One group raised me." Her eyes closed as he tilted the chair back as the air warmed up a bit. "They were called the X-Men they were people who tried to uphold the peace between human and mutant it was not easy walking that line. The home base for that was actually a school a place where we could learn to use our powers without fear of something going wrong."

He gave her a small laugh watching her eyes start to drift closed exhaustion starting to take over her as he warn interior surrounded her. "Just go to sleep youngling you've done more then enough for tonight you let me get you home."

"Papa is going to skin me huh?" She muttered starting to doze.

"He might have seen the news feed web head." Sunny replied as she at last fell asleep. "You might be in trouble but I don't know anyone who would be prouder of their daughter."

**_Hey guys I know this one jumped around a bit and for that I am sorry. Just a bit of warning battle scenes are a weakness, so if I make a mistake or something let me know as always. AND for chapter 3 I am stuck I need a punishment worthy of the one half of the twin terrors of the autobots. Yea Sunshine is in deep and Angel is getting a dress down from her father so someone please help me out here_**


	3. start of prime and punishement

The young hero flinched a bit as her guardian paced back and forth in front of her blue optics never leaving the young teenager at his feet. His posture ridged as he shook his head trying to contain his temper. Behind her Sunstreaker stood awaiting his turn to be chewed out by the brass standing at attention.

"Of all the foolish idiotic stunts to pull." Optimus Prime paused in his pacing his towering form seeming twice as a tall if possible. "What were you thinking Angel Prime?"

"I was thinking about saving lives." Her own green eyes leveled with her adopted father. "That was what I have been taught to do with my powers."

"You are a child there is no reason for you to be going out and pulling such stunts." Optimus shot back his voice raising another notch. "And how did I find all of this out? Epps turned on the morning NEWS!"

"So what I was going to tell you this morning anyway!" Her own voice raised in volume. Many of the soldiers around the pare wincing as the argument started to go down hill even more.

"Do you even realize how much danger you where in." Optimus growled sound only heard when facing Megatron. a sound that had sent more then one dicepticon running for his life. "What danger you put this pod in?"

"Don't go there with me Optimus Prime." The teen snapped right back. "The same danger the X-Men face every time we step out of the insatiate. The same threat I face every time a human doctor comes near me with a needle. To be put in a lab, to be made a slave? I KNOW."

"Is it wrong of me to not want to see my either of my younglings hurt?" The rage drained out of the large frame Optimus dropping to on knee. "You have fought battles yes my little messenger but you have not fought a war like that."

"Maybe not but I have seen mutant slave camps papa." The young hero bent her knees jumping into the outreached hands. Landing on the tips of the curled fingers perfectly balanced with no fear of falling. "Want me to send an email next time I slip out?"

"If only that." The Prime stood with narrowed eyes. "I should ground you for a month for that however I do not think the base would continue to stand if you were confined to the grounds. Instead I have an assignment for both you and SunStreaker that just might keep him at least in line a bit more."

"I am almost afraid to ask." Angel muttered as her guardian stiffened wondering what fallowing this little human femm around had gotten him into this time.

"For the rest of this week you will be only allowed out of our quarters for school, home work and group projects." The fire truck transformer moved through the base. "SunStreaker until summer break you are only to leave to base upon my approval only."

"Yes sir." The lambo's deep sigh of relief spoke volumes. "Thank you sir."

"Upon the two week break your real punishment beings." The gleam in his commander's blue optics. "Then you will be escorting and working someplace where you can both earn by my trust and relearn a bit of responsibility."

"Responsibility?" Angel hissed her body stiffening if she was a cat her tail would have been puffed out.

"Calm yourself youngling." Her adopted parent ordered the gleam in his eye turning to laughter. "More along the lines of you teaching this lug nut how special every spark is."

"You mean it." Angel breathed out her eyes glistening with joy. "I get to go for the programs this summer?"

"You and a few autobots yes." His laughter making more then a few mechs pause. "Rachect actually wanted to see how such things are possible and if we and do the same for our own warriors."

"YES!" Screaming at the top of her lunges the girl lifted her arm fisting her hand to shoot a line only to pause looking back at the still laughing Prime. "What's the catch?"

"Every Saturday and Sunday helping Ratchet in med bay. "From eight to four till the end of the school year you are not getting out of them unless approved by myself or the staff first. Holidays are negotiable."

"Oh man." Angel groaned as said good doctor stepped into the hanger. "When do I start docbot?"

"Right now after you get your homework and meet me do there." Ratchet nodded in the direction of her quarters. "After you done you can help me with a stock list of supplies that just came in."

"Blast it just no throwing wrenches at me." Angel grumbled. "I wing around as an arachnid not a fly."

"As for you SunStreaker I hope you like horses." Ratchet smirked at the yellow twin the medic seemed to grow devil horns out of helm. "And kids because you are going to be around them a lot this summer."

"Ratchet." Prime chuckled their leader sounded almost like a dicepticon at that moment. For the first time in ages the twin swallowed feeling a hint of fear in his spark. "No need to threaten him to badly. After all he does need to deal with Prowl for the next few months."


End file.
